rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
SuperScout's Meme Drag Race Season 3
Season 3 Meme Drag Race Season 3 has 13 Memes/Contestants. All made by SuperScout44! 'DISCLAIMER!!!' This is a meme Drag Race, they aren't supposed to hurt or offend anyone, religions, and cultures. This is for fun! :D Brown Cow Stunning is the winner of this season!! That Was Legitness is Miss Congeniality! Brown Cow Stunning is Fan Favorite! Links to Other Pages! SuperScout's Meme Drag Race Dusted Or Busted SuperScout's Meme Ideas Season 3 Contestants! # Arthur's Fist (Pisces, March 19) # Brown Cow Stunning (Gemini, May 22) # Butchered Recorder (Taurus, May 8) # Country Boi I Luv U! la (Libra, Sept 23) # Exploding Kid (Libra, Sept 26) # Got diagnosed with Cool Guy Syndrome HAHA now I take adderoll HAHA (Leo, Aug 22) # Harlem Shake (Aquarius, February 16) # Pizza Rat (Cancer, June 23) # Potato Flew Around my room (Capricorn, Jan 17) # Swearing Minecraft Christian Server (Leo, Aug 13) # Take on me intro (Cancer, July 19) # Tanacon (Aries, April 13) # That was Legitness (Libra, Oct 5) Contestant Progress Red = Elimination Tomato = Bottom 2 Light Pink = Low White = Safe Aquamarine = High Team Light Blue = High Royal Blue = Conjoined Win Deep sky blue = Win Silver = Runnerup Gold = Winner Episodes Episode #1: The Dream Ball * Special Guest Judge: Ciara and Delta Work * Mini Challenge: '''Dance Off to: "Sissy That Walk" By RuPaul Charles * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Swearing Minecraft Christian Server * '''Main Challenge: '''Make and Showcase three Dream looks: Wet Dreams, Sweet Dreams, and Bad Dreams * '''Main Challenge Winner: Brown Cow Stunning * Main Challenge Prize: '''Two sickening sequin gowns from TheIconic.com * '''Runway Theme: '''Wet Dreams, Sweet Dreams, and Bad Dreams * '''Bottom Two Queens: Potato flew around my room and Tanacon * Lip Sync Song: '''"So What" By P!nk * '''Eliminated: '''Potato Flew around my room * '''Eliminated Message: '''I've had lots of fun and I wish the rest of you good luck! -Potato flew around my room '''Episode #2: Princess to Queen: The Rusical! * Special Guest Judge: Ariana Grande and Demi Lovato * Mini Challenge: '''Photoshoot with Ariana Grande * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Tanacon and Arthur's Fist * '''Main Challenge: '''Star In a Drag Princess Musical featuring Disney Princesses * '''Main Challenge Winner: Harlem Shake, Arthur's Fist, and Brown Cow Stunning * Main Challenge Prize: '''A collection of handbags and purses from Saint Laurent & a $2000 gift card from Fierce Queen Heels * '''Runway Theme: '''Black and Pink Eleganza! * '''Bottom Two Queens: Take On Me intro and Exploding Kid * Lip Sync Song: '''"This Is Me" By Demi Lovato * '''Eliminated: '''Take On Me Intro * '''Eliminated Message: '''Take care and stay posh XOXO -Take on Me *Elsa and Anna are not included due to lack of Queens* '''Episode #3: Go Back To Party City! * Special Guest Judge: ABBA * Mini Challenge: '''Playing a true or false guessing game with the Pit Crew * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Country Boi I Luv U! la * '''Main Challenge: '''Make High-couture outfits out of Party supplies * '''Main Challenge Winner: Swearing Minecraft Christian Server * Main Challenge Prize: '''A $2000 skin care package from Ole Henriksen and an exclusive copy of ABBA's new album * '''Runway Theme: '''Party Supply Couture * '''Bottom Two Queens: Butchered Recorder and Legitness * Lip Sync Song: '''"Gimme, Gimme, Gimme (A Man after midnight)" By ABBA * '''Eliminated: '''Butchered Recorder * '''Eliminated Message: '''Have fun without me SLUTS, #bitter ~BR '''Episode #4: The DESPY Awards * Special Guest Judge: Rita Ora and Violet Chachki * Mini Challenge: '''Make their own paper versions of classic celebrity red carpet outfits, working in pairs assigned by Ru * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Brown Cow Stunning and Pizza Rat * '''Main Challenge: '''Come up with funny banter and take jabs at the other queens while presenting awards for different categories at the first ever DESPY Awards. * '''Main Challenge Winner: Tanacon and Country Boi I Luv u! la * Main Challenge Prize: '''Four-night stay at Frog Meadow Farm B&B in Vermont, courtesy of My Gay Getaway * '''Runway Theme: '''Red Carpet Couture * '''Bottom Two Queens: Exploding Kid and Swearing Minecraft Christian Server * Lip Sync Song: '''"Love you like a Love Song" By Selena Gomez * '''Eliminated: '''Exploding Kid * '''Eliminated Message: '''FUCK cool guy... -Exploding Kiddo '''Who Should Go Home Tonight? Episode #5: RuPaul Roast * Special Guest Judge: Cardi B and Coco Montreese * Mini Challenge: '''Give a teddy bear a makeover * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Legitness * '''Main Challenge: '''Roast RuPaul and the judges infront of a live audience * '''Main Challenge Winner: Arthur's Fist * Main Challenge Prize: '''A collection of wigs from Drag By Chariel * '''Runway Theme: '''Illusion Eleganza * '''Bottom Two Queens: Pizza Rat and Legitness * Lip Sync Song: '''"I Love It" By Icona Pop featuring Charli XOX * '''Eliminated: '''Legitness * '''Eliminated Message: '''Goodbye my queens! Remember Me sis! ~Legit '''Episode #6: Get Your Snatch Game On! * Special Guest Judge: Jinx Monsoon and Halsey Lakshimi * Mini Challenge: '''Reading Is Fundamental * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Cool Guy Syndrome * '''Main Challenge: '''Snatch Game * '''Main Challenge Winner: Country Boi I Luv u! la * Main Challenge Prize: '''$5,000 and a one-year supply of burgers from Hamburger Mary's * '''Runway Theme: '''Two Looks in One * '''Bottom Two Queens: Cool Guy Syndrome and Harlem Shake * Lip Sync Song: '''"Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)" By The Pussycat Dolls * '''Eliminated: '''None * '''Eliminated Message: Snatch Game Characters Episode #7: Drag Family Sitcoms * Special Guest Judge: Tori Spelling and Manilla Luzon * Mini Challenge: '''"Serving Fish" - The queens must transform themselves into creatures from under the sea * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Cool Guy Syndrome and Brown Cow Stunning * '''Main Challenge: '''In two teams, star in two original drag queen sitcoms. * '''Main Challenge Winner: Cool Guy Syndrome and Brown Cow Stunning * Main Challenge Prize: '''$5,000 Shopping Spree at Sephora and $5,000 cash * '''Runway Theme: '''Green * '''Bottom Two Queens: Tanacon and Pizza Rat * Lip Sync Song: '''"I Wanna Go" By Britney Spears * '''Eliminated: '''Pizza Rat * '''Eliminated Message: '''Thank you guys for making this place a family! ~Rat, a Pizza Rat '''Episode #8: RuParody Songs * Special Guest Judge: Tamar Braxton and Fortune Feimster * Mini Challenge: '''Female or She-male? * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Harlem Shake and Swearing Minecraft Christian Server * '''Main Challenge: '''Rewrite lyrics to RuPaul songs and make them a parody * '''Main Challenge Winner: Brown Cow Stunning * Main Challenge Prize: '''Cash prize of $10,000 * '''Runway Theme: '''Sneaky Sneaker Fantasy * '''Bottom Two Queens: Tanacon and Swearing Minecraft Christian Server * Lip Sync Song: '''"I Was Gonna Cancel" By Kylie Minogue * '''Eliminated: '''Tanacon * '''Eliminated Message: '''I am the future, and y'all are my past. Bye hoes XD! '''Episode #9: Drag My Wedding! * Special Guest Judge: Nick Jonas and Latrice Royale * Mini Challenge: '''Do abstract paintings using their bodies in honor of marriage equality * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Country Boi I Luv u! la * '''Main Challenge: '''Transform grooms into brides for a wedding ' * '''Main Challenge Winner: Cool Guy Syndrome' * Main Challenge Prize: '''$5000 gift card from Balenciaga * '''Runway Theme: '''Wedding Transformation * '''Bottom Two Queens: Arthur's Fist and Swearing Minecraft Christian Server * Lip Sync Song: '''"Would I Lie to You?" By The Eurythmics * '''Eliminated: '''Swearing Minecraft Christian Server * '''Eliminated Message: '''I've never cursed while on my time on this show...fuck... -SMCS '''Episode #10: Drag Queen Authors! * Special Guest Judge: Rihanna and Kimora Blac * Mini Challenge: '''Everybody Loves Puppets! * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Harlem Shake * '''Main Challenge: '''Create an original book and become an author and market your book * '''Main Challenge Winner: Country Boi I Luv u! la * Main Challenge Prize: '''Two V.I.P tickets to Disney World in Orlando, Florida including airfare and 5 days accomodation * '''Runway Theme: '''Balloon Extravaganza * '''Bottom Two Queens: Harlem Shake and Cool Guy Syndrome * Lip Sync Song: '''"Shut up and Drive" By Rihanna * '''Eliminated: '''Harlem Shake * '''Eliminated Message: '''Shake and Kickbooty in that finale! Cool guy Hopefully no hard feelings -Shake '''Episode #11: Sissy That Walk! * Main Challenge: 'Write and perform a solo verse to be included on RuPaul's song "Sissy That Walk" and guest star on RuPaul's podcast with Michelle Visage * '''Lip Sync Song: '"Sissy That Walk" By RuPaul * '''Runway Theme: '''Best Drag * '''Eliminated: N/A * Eliminated Message: '''N/A '''Episode #12: Season 3 Finale * Miss Congeniality: That Was Legitness * Lip sync Finalists: Cool Guy Syndrome, Brown Cow Stunning, Country Boi I Luv u! la, and Arthur's Fist * Lip sync Pairings: Country boi I luv u! la vs Arthur's Fist; Cool Guy Syndrome vs Brown Cow Stunning * Lip sync Songs: ** "Americano" By Lady Gaga (Arthur's Fist vs. Country Boi I Lub u! la) ** "Brown Cow Stunning" By Monique Heart (Brown Cow Stunning vs. Cool Guy Syndrome) ** "The Winner Takes It All" By ABBA (Brown Cow Stunning vs. Country Boi I Luv u! la) * Winner of Season 3: Brown Cow Stunning! * Runner-Up: '''Country Boi I luv u! la * '''Third Place: '''Cool Guy Syndrome * '''Fourth Place: Arthur's Fist